1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dermal cosmetic composition useful in the beautification and moisturization of human skin. The present invention also relates to a method of applying the composition in order to effect such cosmetic results. The present invention also relates to a composition useful in achieving therapeutic effects with regard to skin disorders. The present invention also relates to a method of applying and using such a therapeutic composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different compositions are available for the beautification of skin and/or the therapeutic treatment of skin disorders. The components of these compositions are many and vary greatly from composition of composition. Different combinations of components are continuously tried in order to achieve specific desired results.
The use of metals, for example, is well known to effect beneficial therapeutic results. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,590, wherein the use of selenium containing compounds exhibit therapeutic benefits in mammel hosts. The use of selinium and vitamin E has also been reported to have a beneficial effect in the relief of arthritis and tendonitis. The combination of selenium and carotine has also been found to be beneficial in negating the effects of carcinogens. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,234.
In general, however, the various combinations of components used in beautifying compositions have heretofore not been totally satisfactory in providing the proverbial fountain of youth. The search for a dermal cosmetic composition which can beautify and moisturize the skin and lend to it a youthful glow, as well as possibly achieving the elimination of pock marks, gaps, wrinkles, etc., is continuously ongoing. Different alternatives are constantly flooding the market. The existence of a dermal composition which could also reduce undesirable scar tissue, extended birthmarks, recessions in the skin, as well as treat skin disorders such as psoriasis and eczema, would also be of great benefit to the public welfare. The reduction and alleviation of such skin defects would certainly be a desirable result.
Accordingly, there is provided by the present invention a dermal cosmetic composition which is novel and which cosmetically beautifies and moisturizes the skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for applying such a novel cosmetic composition in a manner so as to elicity its cosmetic benefits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition which can treat undesirable skin disorders effectively and efficiently.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for the application of such a composition in order to effect such therapeutic results.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature and utilization of the invention, will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and the appended claims.